


Runaway

by ElronNashvillKane



Category: Winner (Band), iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 00:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElronNashvillKane/pseuds/ElronNashvillKane
Summary: Проблема была в том, что Минхо знал, когда стоило остановиться. А вот Чживон – нет.





	Runaway

**Author's Note:**

> написано на ФБ-2017 для fandom K-Pop 2017 на спецквест. (задание - Дедал и Икар)
> 
> [](http://pix.academ.info)

Сколько Минхо помнил Чживона — тот всегда мечтал стать известным рэпером, чьей музыке люди бы доверяли.

Ещё во времена стажёрства он часто видел, что Чживон буквально жил в репетиционных, совершенствуя читку, переписывая тексты, создавая новые биты. Чживон терпел неудачи и опускал руки, но всё равно собирался с силами и снова двигался дальше. Он очень старался стать как можно ближе к собственной мечте, и Минхо это восхищало.

Минхо и сам хотел признания, хотел показать всем свои песни. И дебютировав со своей группой, он узнал, каково это — стоять на сцене перед множеством поклонников, чувствовать их любовь и отдачу, вкладывая в выступление всю душу. Он разделял стремление делать то, что нравится, вкладывая часть себя в свою музыку и написанные строки.

***

Минхо сидел в студии WINNER, куда вбежал воодушевлённый Чживон — его глаза горели, губы расплывались в улыбке, и сам он казался переполненным эмоциями.

— Хён! — голос у него был оживлённым. — Я написал лирику к будущей песне. Не посмотришь?

Минхо улыбнулся и кивнул. Помочь Чживону он был всегда рад, да и к тому же ему не мешало бы сейчас отвлечься — его собственная песня всё никак не получалась такой, как он хотел её слышать. Он взял протянутую тетрадь и начал внимательно читать написанный в ней текст. 

— Чживон-а, тут лучше будет поменять слова местами, чтобы звучало ярче, — посоветовал Минхо, обводя предложение карандашом.

Чживон наклонился к Минхо, вглядываясь в его поправки, и согласно кивнул.

— Хён, я хотел спросить, как лучше передать эту мысль? — Чживон указал на середину текста. — Ничего в голову не приходит.

Минхо задумался и повертел в руке карандаш, а после набросал несколько строк. Он исправил текст ещё в нескольких местах и вернул тетрадь благодарно улыбавшемуся Чживону.

 

Иногда ему казалось, что он во многом помогал Чживону приблизиться к своей мечте.

И когда Чживон выиграл на SMTM, а после дебютировал в составе iKON, как того и хотел, Минхо заметил, что Чживон обрёл уверенность в том, что делает.

Он словно обзавёлся крыльями, поднимался всё выше и выше, приближаясь своей цели.

***

Чживон был ярким и лучезарным, будто солнце. У него была обворожительная улыбка, заливистый и заразительный смех и блеск в глазах. Его энергия била через край, энтузиазма хватало на всех в iKON, а сам он словно светился изнутри. Минхо до этого никогда не видел человека с таким неугасимым огнём в сердце.

Минхо тянуло к Чживону во всех возможных смыслах, и это не удивляло. Он даже не пытался искать себе оправданий — в конце концов, он всегда считал, что у них идеальная гармония, не только в плане творчества. Вместе им было весело и легко — у них было много общего: им нравились одни и те же вещи, они слушали одну и ту же музыку, интересовались одними и теми же фильмами. Их взаимопонимание не нуждалось в словах — они просто шли плечом к плечу, всячески поддерживая и помогая друг другу.

А потом оказалось, что Чживону было мало того, чего он уже достиг. Он хотел преодолеть границы дозволенного, обнажить свою душу, создать такую музыку, которая заставила бы людей прочувствовать все его переживания. «Это было безумием», — думал Минхо. Ведь общество могло не оценить такой откровенности, осудить этот порыв, втоптать в землю сердце Чживона. Минхо пытался отговорить его, обосновывая свои сомнения, но тот только отмахивался и говорил, что всё будет в порядке. Что Минхо сам когда-то хотел создать подобную песню и должен понять его.

Но проблема была в том, что Минхо знал, когда стоило остановиться. А вот Чживон — нет.

Однако чем выше поднимаешься, тем больнее будет падать.

***

Минхо вернулся со съёмок «Нового путешествия на Запад», и в этот же вечер пошёл в общежитие iKON — он не видел Чживона целую неделю и хотел позвать его прогуляться. Но не успел и постучать в дверь, как Ханбин тут же его огорчил:

— Кимбап которые сутки торчит в студии, хён, — вздохнул он, закатывая глаза. — После общих репетиций он закрывается там со своей музыкой и текстами, его вообще оттуда не вытащить.

Стоило только Минхо уехать, как Чживон воспользовался этим, чтобы уйти с головой в новые песни, пользуясь тем, что никто не попытается его отвлечь. Конечно, у Минхо тоже бывали такие моменты, когда ноты складывались в хороший бит едва ли не сами по себе, а слова попросту рвались наружу, легко складываясь в идеальный текст. Но что-то подсказывало Минхо, что на этот раз всё далеко не так просто, как обычно. И когда он открыл дверь студии, то понял, почему.

Чживон, сгорбившись, сидел за ноутбуком почти вплотную к экрану.

— Давно глаза не болели? — с укором спросил Минхо, подходя ближе к нему. — Я заходил к вам в общежитие, и Ханбин тебя сдал. Ты когда отдыхал последний раз?

Чживон поднял на него взгляд и слабо улыбнулся. Выглядел он не лучшим образом: лицо осунулось, под глазами залегли тёмные круги, руки немного подрагивали, а футболка казалась на несколько размеров больше. И это при том, что она была Чживону впору, когда они виделись последний раз, перед отъездом Минхо. 

— И тебе привет, хён, — голос у него был тихим, едва слышимым, больше похожим на шелест опавших листьев. — Как прошли съёмки шоу?

— Не переводи тему, Чживон, — Минхо наклонился, пристально разглядывая его, и вздохнул.

— Отдыхал? Не помню. Кажется, на прошлой неделе, — произнёс Чживон, потирая шею. — У меня песня только начала звучать так, как я её себе представляю.

Минхо выпрямился и раздражённо потёр лицо. Чживона хотелось вытащить из студии, накормить и отправить спать. Даже если для этого придётся применять силу.

— Вставай, — он протянул руку Чживону, но тот лишь покачал головой.

— Я не пойду никуда, пока не закончу, хён, — возразил Чживон. — Ты не хуже меня знаешь, что когда появляется вдохновение, остановиться сложно.

— Знаю, — согласился Минхо и продолжил. — А ещё я знаю, что тебе надо поесть и отдохнуть. Ты себя в зеркале вообще видел? Выглядишь, как зомби.

— Всё в порядке, я не голоден и не устал, — фраза звучала так равнодушно, будто Чживон за эту неделю неоднократно её произносил.

Минхо тяжело вздохнул, схватил Чживона за локоть и с силой потянул на себя, заставляя встать со стула.

— Так не пойдёт, ты ведь себя угробишь, — проговорил Минхо. Чживон был ещё худее, чем показалось Минхо на первый взгляд. Это пугало. — Я приготовлю тебе рамён, а после ты ляжешь спать. Это не обсуждается.

Усталость давала о себе знать, и как бы Чживон ни пытался доказать обратное, Минхо видел, что тот едва держался на ногах. Чживон слабо кивнул, и Минхо вздохнул с облегчением. Он подтолкнул Чживона к двери, сохранив перед этим его черновики и выключив ноутбук.

***

Минхо надеялся, что Чживон услышал его, и не будет впредь требовать от себя невозможного. Он просто боялся, что однажды Чживон просто погубит себя, если продолжит в том же духе.

Ему казалось, что для Чживона желание оказаться на вершине было подобно солнцу для Икара — манило, казалось совсем близким, заставляло забыть, какой ценой может обойтись попытка дотронуться до недосягаемого. 

Минхо боялся, что упустит момент, когда Чживон начнёт падать вниз, когда его крылья, опалённые собственной мечтой, рассыплются на части.

Но когда Чживон со слабой, не достигающей глаз, улыбкой показал написанный им текст, Минхо понял — он его не послушал и всё равно поступил по-своему.

Песня полностью обнажала душу Чживона, выплёскивая наружу все его переживания. Каждая строчка была пронизана страхом, отчаянием и болью, желанием сбежать как можно дальше и больше никогда не возвращаться. Каждое слово било под дых, задевало за живое, не давая и шанса на спасение.

***

Минхо закрыл браузер и сжал губы. Часть комментариев к Runaway вызывала у него желание что-нибудь сломать, и под руку (не)удачно попался карандаш. Конечно, гневные отзывы в их сфере были привычным явлением, но прочитанные им высмеивали чувства Чживона. Минхо боялся представить, насколько разбитым Чживон будет, когда прочтет их. Надеяться на то, что тот не станет этого делать или попросту не обратит внимания, было бессмысленно — Минхо слишком хорошо знал Чживона, которому было интересно мнение со стороны.

В своей правоте Минхо убедился, столько только Чживону прийти к нему в общежитие. Чживон выглядел подавленным, слабо кивнул остальным участникам WINNER, и молча прошёл в комнату Минхо, где сел в кресло и крепко сжал в руках снятую с головы кепку.

— Ты уже видел, хён? — спросил Чживон, посмотрев на Минхо с обидой во взгляде.

Уточнять, что именно он имел в виду, не было необходимости. Минхо вздохнул, опустился на кровать напротив Чживона и подался вперед, облокачиваясь на собственные колени.

— Я не буду говорить что-то вроде «ну я же тебя предупреждал» просто потому, что это ничего не изменит, Чживон-а, — произнёс Минхо. — Но ты уже не впервые сталкиваешься с негативом, и прекрасно умеешь перешагивать через него.

Минхо надеялся, что успеет поймать Чживона, который уже начал падать, до того, как тот разобьётся.

Минхо вытянул руку вперед, и Чживон, встав с кресла, схватился за неё и приподнял уголки губ.


End file.
